Deja vu
by RangerArcadia
Summary: After Harry kills Voldemort, what is really left for him here on earth? Deciding to take fate into his own hands for once, he gets more than he bargained for. Warning: Alternate universe and OOTP Spoilers
1. My Business is my Own

Summary: After Harry kills Voldemort, what is really left for him here on earth? Deciding to take fate into his own hands for once, he gets more than he bargained for. Warning: Alternate universe and OOTP Spoilers

Disclaimer: I don't any of it, don't sue me unless you want a lifetimes worth of ramen noodles. XD

1

A young man sat at the edge of his lumpy cot contemplating his life. His life was a meaningless existence now. Meaningless. His purpose was done. Three days ago, he had finally killed the bastard that took the name Lord. Lord Voldemort. Funny how fate worked. What are the chances of an acronym of the name of the most powerful dark wizards in a millennia meaning wings of death or some other such crap? Fate had a horrible sense of humor. None of it mattered anymore however. Nothing. Ron and Hermione had abandoned him when Harry had started learning the dark arts; they didn't like the changes it made in him, physical, psychological, or perceived. He had a darker presence, not evil, just dark. Evil. Fawkes had rejected him. He had also grown more cynical and paranoid. His physical changes after he had defeated Voldemort were what ultimately killed his friendship with everyone. His hair was no longer unruly, it was silky without being greasy, he had matured overnight, now 6,3' and he was even more mysterious now, not even taking off his hood and cloak so that they could check his injuries. Not that they would have noticed; they had all abandoned him long ago and were currently either celebrating or nursing a gigantic hangover.

There was a reason for this however, it was also the reason why he had yet to talk about how he had defeated Voldemort. Defeated being the key word. When Harry and Voldemort's wands had reacted at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry had started researching ways to kill him. Later, this had turned to a search for how to kill am immortal when Voldemort's body had become immortal. Harry had finally come up with the solution to draw Voldemort into his mind and then kill him or starve him in his mind. The plan had been more effective than planned. He had taken Voldemort into his mind by the Priori Incanti and destroyed him,; unfortunately, it had left a marker. He now had Tom's silky hair. One of his eyeballs had turned a blood red when he channeled more than minimal amounts of magic. When he was not doing much magic, it was completely black. His other eye had been clawed out with Voldemort's own hand. He had quickly gotten it replaced at Knockturn Ally with a boggart eye, a very tricky, risky, and extremely expensive operation. He had had to call in a few favors to get it done. It took quite a bit of convincing to get the other wizards to believe that he would not let the boggart eye take him over and turn him into a boggart, which was a very real threat. But he had been adamant. In the end, he had been the first successful recipient of a boggart eye and could control what kind of eye he had. Very useful. Now he had nothing left, not his father's hair or him mother's eyes.

The world had turned it's back on him; the Order shied away in fear, his friends and surrogate father (Remus Lupin) were disgusted by his studying the dark arts, and three days ago he had lost his last link to his long dead parents. No one would mourn him, he was finally free. Nothing holding him back. He was finally free. Free! Harry grabbed Sirius' knife then cut both wrists and his throat for good measure. Slowly he felt the life ebbing out of him. Free…..

2

"Destiny… not complete… send…" Harry faded in and out of conciseness, barely noticing his surroundings, which could have gotten him killed during the war. No rest for the weary. The only thing that he knew about his surroundings was that he was in a hospital of some sort, a real hospital, not a makeshift one out of someone's house like he had visited so many times after St Mungo had been leveled in an attack. The difference was the antiseptic smell and the quality of drugs that they stocked. The smell of quality drugs wafted to him from where he lay. _It would be nice to lay here forever._

Stupid humans. Always laying still. Don't they know that can get them killed? Oh well, looks like I get a lucky breakfast.

Harry gave a start. He knew that "accent". The only one that had it were snakes and Voldemort. _Voldemort is dead you idiot._

Well I agree on the idiot part, but Voldemort is definitely alive. Stupid hatchling.

Harry felt something moving up his bed and waited for it to come within striking distance of his hand. 3…2…1… His hand darted out like a snake springing and grabbed something slim and sleek, like a dainty lady's wrist,

Let go of me you stupid human!

_Or not. _§Who and what are you, who sent you, and why are you here. Speak snake or I will not hesitate to gut you.§

It speaks! How is this possible? Are you related to the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort? The snake spat out the name like one would a vile bug that gets caught in your mouth.

§Speak snake.§

I am a Coatl, I have not found a human worthy of bonding to so I have no name. I was not sent by anyone, I just wanted a meal.

This snake seemed willing to please so that it would not get killed but had so little tact it was amazing someone else had not put it out of its misery yet. §To answer your question, yes, I am related to the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort, but onw can hardly choose his family.§

Do you agree with his views?

§That would depend on which view you are talking about. Nothing is black or white. Some of the things that he is fighting for I believe in, and he started out with just cause, but now he has become corrupted.§

You would fight him to the death over this?

§His views are not petty, but he has been brought into the shadow from which he cannot return and from which there is no salvation, I will stop his spread if it is humanly possible.§

It is not humanly possible; but then, you are not completely human. You seem wise beyond your years, knowing that all is not black and white or good and evil. If you will have me, I will aid you in your fight.

He wants to bond to me! _§I will have to ask that you remain hidden when we are near humans. They tend to think the wrong thing when they see a snake because of Voldemort. If you agree to this however, I would gladly accept you as my bonded.§_


	2. The dual at Diagon Alley

_He wants to bond to me! _§I will have to ask that you remain hidden when we are near humans. They tend to think the wrong thing when they see a snake because of Voldemort. If you agree to this however, I would gladly accept you as my bonded.§ The snake nodded immediately then Harry felt a rush of pain he had hoped never to feel again. §Voldemort is here!§ The snake quickly slithered up his arm so as not to loose the one person in the world that he had found that he felt worthy of bonding to. If he lost him now, he might never be able to find him again. Only as his bonded would he be able to find him no matter where he went. 

3

Harry wanted nothing more than to go back into that hospital bed, curl up, and go to sleep, but he had felt Voldemort and knew that he was close. That was why he was currently dressing back up in the cloths that he had gotten to the hospital in. Dragon hide boots, pants, and shirt, basilisk armor, a belt that carried most potions that he would ever need on the battle field and after, and a manticore vest that was apsolutely covered in pockets containing healing potions vertatsium, crutatious relief, blinding dust, metal corroding potions (for getting our of jail cells), and fairy dust (guaranteed to make you fly with just one happy thought). Also attached to the vest was a dagger, some throwing stars and knives, and a spoon. He loved to see the faces of the death eaters when they realized that he was going to attack them with a spoon, and then again after they realized that he was going to win the confrontation with the spoon. Apso-bloody-lutely hilarious.

It took Harry less than a minute to dress completely and do a weapons check (with the aid of magic) and then he was hurtling down the hallway almost running into a nurse on his way out of his room. "Sir, you need to get back in bed!"

Harry did not even pause in his stride, instead he called over his shoulder, "Voldemort is on his way here!" _Well at least that seems to have given her a start. Everybody knows that he is dead and then here I go blathering about the dark lord being back. Heh. Hope nobody shoots me for being insane._ For all of the advancement of wizards in comparison to muggles, they still had no equivalent to the elevator. _At least this staircase appears to go down the whole way._ Three more floors to go. Two. One. Harry burst into the main lobby frightening everybody in there with the expression on his face. It looked like he was about to murder someone. Before anyone could aim their wands he was out of the lobby. Several wizards followed him out trying to save society from this obviously insane man.

"Avada Kedavra!" a green light, then a boy across the street from Harry fell down, his face a mask of surprise. Yells. Screams. It was starting all over. Harry kicked into action.

"Furnunculus." He whispered as he wove other spells through his fingers, keeping up a steady stream of minor curses and hexes. He was actually better without his wand, but considering that wandless magic is supposedly only used by the most powerful (and therefore evil in most peoples eyes), he tried to keep up the guise of only using his wand. The Unforgivables were being thrown about like candy and it looked like he was the only one to be using minor curses and hexes. The Unforgivables and other such spells might take out an opponent on the first spell, but they took too long to cast and way too much magic. His minor spells, if used wisely, could do the same damage except more widespread. He caught one man with a slashing curse across the throat, another with boils in his eyes, causing the man fall to the ground trying to claw his own eyes out.

All of the dark wizards had now turned from their pointless torture and killing spree towards the only apparent threat, who seemed to be having no problem at all not only keeping thirteen of their brothers back, but also taking out four of them with a simple wingardium leviosa. Damn, they were going to wake up with major headaches.

"Run!" _Why can't I ever be around people with any sense? Why does everybody always seem to just sit there and stare in horror like they have never seen blood. These days, who hasn't?_ As if a spell had been broken, people scattered in all directions looking for decent cover. Several men ran up to the town center and pulled on the long chain that hung to a memorial. Sirens went off and Harry felt a jolt of magic flow through him. _Incredible. An alarm system. Imagine how many lives we could have saved with this._

At the sound of the sirens, the death eaters tried to apparate out, only to find hastily erected anti-apparation wards. When they tried to run, a large brick wall was erected on three sides of them. The only way out was through the demon man that had single-handedly taken out almost half of their raiding party. Nervously they gestured to themselves, trying to keep an eye on the relaxed stance of the demon. All of them then quickly pointed their wands at him and in unison, "Crucio!" The demons eyes widened comically.

4

Harry dodged and twisted, avoiding being hit by all but two. His body buzzed with pain which he quickly swallowed. _Even two of these are less than one of Voldemorts. That is just pathetic._ Ignoring the pain that was telling his body to curl up and scream, he launched himself at the death eaters sending off curses in a frenzy that would hit soft spots, like the throat, eyes, or major arteries. Four were taken out of the running before he could even reach them with his sword and dagger.

Harry slashed and hacked, twisting, jumping, and rolling instinctively out of the way of any magic, letting it flow around him. To his rear, he sensed a troupe of wizards. _Damnit._ The spells were significantly lighter so Harry kept his back to them and kept slashing at the death eaters in front of him. "Light!" Harry heard someone shout before suddenly he was practically punched off his feet by the force of some magic. Quickly he regained balance and tried to blink away the brightness that had blinded him. He could not see, but that did not mean that he was defenseless. Voldemort had, albeit unknowingly, taught Harry to operate just as well without his sight when he had locked him in the dungeons of the Riddle Manor. He had also spent countless hours blindfolded in the forest fighting off mock ambushes. This was just like all the practices that he had had, except he knew that one wrong move here could result in him being killed. While the other wizards were lashing out randomly, trying to kill him with pure luck Harry knew that he had to act quickly. These wizards were almost more dangerous blind than they were with sight because they did not choreograph their moves, instead they picked a random direction and fired off a killing curse. He quickly took out the last two with a well placed slashing hex and a stunner, then turned to the wizards behind him and raised his wand in a defensive manner. No need to make them think that he was about to attack them. Harry tried blinking to clear them, but he could not even make out shadows. Some of their magical signatures however were familiar. Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, and Shacklebolt. Those he did not worry about. The ones that Harry worried about were the dozen or so that he could not identify. His face, after so many years of training, reflected none of his nervousness. "Albus, my mind is my own." Harry felt Dumbledore's magical signature retreat from his mind as if slapped. He could just imagine Albus' face; it would have flashed surprise for a brief second then be covered up in that damned small smile and twinkling eye. If you blinked, you would have missed it… or if you were currently blind…


End file.
